Stay
by Mistress Taiga
Summary: How does he do it to me? It's something in his deep dark eyes... He makes me feel like a little girl again. I didn't realise how much I needed him... Sakura whispered in a voice so pained Sasuke felt something constrict deep within his icy heart. "Please... I need you to stay."


**Sakura x Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stay**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I thought I could do it._

Her big emerald eyes looking down at me were bright with tears as her gaze softened. Fresh crimson blood trickled from her open wounds as she lowered her clenched fist, slowly… Like she was unsure if what she was doing was right.

_But I can't._

I regarded her as emotionlessly as I could from my trapped position on the ground: ignoring the aching pain of my substantial amount of wounds and the sharp sting at my pride, because of the fact that Sakura Haruno had managed to get me in position where she could easily kill me.

_I don't want to. _

Except she wasn't going to.

"_I _will_ kill you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

She had hissed.

_I can't kill him._

Over the past few months Sakura had been tracking me, and now she'd caught me. We'd fought, it had been a long and gruelling battle, and had I foolishly under estimated her.

_Because he's… _

I didn't even put my sharingan on, and I paid the price. Now here I was in a place an Uchiha prodigy should never have let himself get into: Sakura's foot on my chest, her sharp heel digging into to the flesh as she used her enhanced strength to push me into the dirt.

… _He's Sasuke-kun._

Sakura smiled sadly down at me. I didn't want to acknowledge how beautiful she looked, but I couldn't help it. Even with when she was coated in blood and sweat her pixie-like face was still perfect, and the sun shining on the back of her head gave her short, vibrant pink hair a pale glow. She released the pressure on my chest, and in a flash I was standing, my injuries screaming in protest.

_How does he do it to me?_

Sakura spoke, and involuntarily I stilled to listen.

"I was fooling myself. I thought to become stronger I needed to get rid of the pain in my heart… And I thought they way to remove that pain was by removing you from the world. From my heart."

___It's something in his deep dark eyes…_

Sakura began to walk towards me, and I tensed, instinctively reaching for my sword, but then stopped when I remembered she had ripped it far across the clearing we'd been battling in.

But Sakura wasn't going to attack me.

___He makes me feel like a little girl again._

"I was wrong. You were the one who would heal the pain in my heart… All along. That's why I need you. That's why I can't kill you…"

I said nothing as Sakura reached out her hand and brushed it up my arm, her healing chakra glowing around her fingertips as she sealed up the kunai wound crisscrossing it, and I resisted the urge to shudder, but let her continue. She then leaned her head against my chest and I felt a warm heat fill my body, and the pain from injuries died down until they were nothing but dull aches.

_I didn't realise how much need him…_

I snapped back into focus and pulled away from Sakura, turning to make my leave. A soft hand grabbed my wrist gently, and I sharply looked back into a pair of desperate emerald eyes.

_Please…_

Sakura whispered in a voice so pained I felt something constrict deep within my icy heart.

"Please… I need you to stay..."

"_Sasuke-kun! Please! You mean so much to me, please don't go… I-I need you to stay!"_

Her desperate pleas from that clear night so long ago, the night where I left Konoha for my own path, flooded my head as I stared at her, I could feel my walls crumbling…

I couldn't let them crumble. That would be weak.

I let my glare harden as I pulled my hand away from her limp grip.

"No."

_No… He said no…_

My highly acute ears picked up a whistling sound from above my head and I swiftly looked up, to see a small smoking ball plummeting towards me. My eyes widened as I realised a little too late what was coming.

A bomb.

Shit.

I just had time to catch the sad smile grace Sakura's face…

_I knew he'd say that._

… Before we were both engulfed in a roaring heat as the bomb exploded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There you are, took me awhile to decide how to start this story, I had several ideas. But I think this was the best way to go. **

**I hope you enjoyed that; I'll try and get the next chapter soon. Please review, it will encourage me to getting writing more quickly… Hint hint…**

**Mistress Taiga**


End file.
